


(SJ翔潤) 關係［18禁］

by richmilkcandy



Series: 一體兩面 [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richmilkcandy/pseuds/richmilkcandy
Summary: （18禁）SJ翔潤 （請注意）架空，歌曲衍生。一句話簡介：不強求自然不會求不得；不深愛自然不怕愛別離；卻也不怨不恨，所以也無懼怨憎會。衍生自危険な関係（KinKi Kids，K album，2011）。看歌知劇情，大概也無需多解釋？





	(SJ翔潤) 關係［18禁］

 

　　

　　他和他，像一場久延殘喘。

　　

　　「拍攝後，見面嗎？」

　　松本翻開手機，用餘光捕捉著那人走出準備室的背影，大概一切都經過精密計算吧，就跟之前的每一次一樣，他今天也沒有拒絕的理由，低下頭，還是隨手回了一個字：

　　「好。」

　　然後低頭繼續看著手上的偵探小說，彷彿書中教授和少女的明槍暗箭，還要比等下的肌膚相親骨血交融更令他肉緊似的。

　　

　　酒店的床鋪松本睡不慣，所以總是他家或是他家。

　　未掛好大衣，熱騰騰的唇就湊到來，力拚般吸啜和啃咬，把一向的冷淡理智、徐徐圖之都不知道丟到甚麼地方去了。櫻井的手指穿插在松本的髮絲之間，手掌心扣著他後腦，另一隻手緊緊箍著松本的細腰，用力得一點彬彬風度都透不出來，反正除了這個吻，松本是從哪裡都逃不出去的——松本手指一鬆，大衣委頓在地。

　　「唔……」松本終於抵受不住，透露出一點聲色來。

　　櫻井放開手，一邊大口吸氣，一邊拾起了那件大衣掛好，道：「那我先去洗澡。」

　　松本用指尖涼涼發紅的臉頰，回道：「好。」他還以為今晚要在客廳這裡……

　　

　　浴室內水聲嘩嘩，客廳中松本百無聊賴，拋下手機，按開電視，端莊的女聲講述著：「國民天團嵐將於來年劃下休止符……」松本皺皺眉頭，馬上換了台，一陣柔和的歌聲傳出：「春花會謝，夏果會落，花果有時，正如你我……」松本深深躺進沙發——原來是歌聲魅影呢。市村前輩就要演真愛不死了，這個時候重溫一下也不錯……舞台版享譽全球，電影版卻褒貶不一，大概是重現不到舞台上劇裡劇外疑幻疑真的感覺吧……

　　「我好了。要洗嗎？」忽然櫻井的聲音傳來，打斷了松本的胡思亂想。

　　「嗯。」

　　「歌聲魅影嗎？」櫻井瞟過電視，又道：「說起來市村前輩會演真愛不死，去看嗎？」

　　「的確預定會去看。」松本自又大又軟的沙發起來。

　　「啊這樣。」櫻井語氣淡淡的。

　　「那我先洗澡。」松本也習慣了這種沒頭沒尾的對話。

　　兩人擦肩而過時，櫻井忽又伸手拉住了松本，瞄準下唇那點誘惑的小痣親上去，不依不饒，直到放手，兩人的唇都變得紅豔豔。

　　

　　松本擦乾臉上的水珠，走出浴室，就聽到電視傳出的聲音，劍拔弩張地說著：「我們的誠意，就在未來兩年向各位粉絲證明……」櫻井看到松本，就按停了電視，把慍怒的自己卡了在屏幕正中，然後消失無蹤。櫻井站起來，擋住了松本的視線，一邊吻住對方已經紅腫的唇，一邊扯開浴袍腰帶上的結，擁著松本進了臥室。

　　床罩有點涼，浴室的熱氣也比不上另一個人身上的熱度，松本緊緊擁抱著對方，彷彿要藉肌膚汲取熱力一樣。

　　*

　　曾經松本總是講：「我最喜歡翔君了，翔君是我一個人的。」

　　然後櫻井會問：「哦是喔，那是愛呢，還是喜歡呢？」

　　

　　今天松本只會講：「啊那並沒有甚麼愛的，喜歡……團員之間當然喜歡。」

　　然後櫻井只會大笑不語。

　　*

　　誘惑莫名的呻吟喘息，瀰漫在緊閉的臥室中。

　　打開，同時摺合，這樣的弔詭的狀態，毫無疑問可以實現在松本身上，像薛丁格箱子裡那隻既生且死的貓——雙腿打開至不可思議的角度，腰胯又摺合至難以想像的形狀。起碼，如果兩人位置交換，以櫻井無可救藥的柔軟度，絕對無法令二人如此緊密合縫、滴水不漏。

　　松本的小腿，自櫻井的肩滑落，因為兩人的汗濕太滑了，也因為松本已經有點累，而櫻井的肩也太斜了。松本很久很久沒有在情潮之中感到無以為繼了——不知幾時開始，櫻井變得溫柔克制不逾距，松本也太勤於造訪健身室，鍛練意志也鍛練氣力。只是這一瞬，兩人誰也不在乎松本滑下的腿，唯有沉溺在螺旋攀升的沉淪與極樂之中，幾乎陷於至死方休。

　　松本翻身，帶著熱氣的唇印由寬廣的肩膀蔓延至流麗的腰際，一圈接一圈，像一道私密的無法擺脫的鎖鏈。那般灼熱的痕跡，他自己看不見，只有感受到雙臂上對方緊握的指掌，比平常的溫良體貼，多出好些力度，那種支配與掌控，令松本在反叛與臣服之間猶豫不決。微妙的刺痛自腰際傳來，是那排潔白的牙，像倉鼠的門牙稍微突出的齒列，輕輕咬噬著軟肉，又再拾級而上，在本來的鎖鏈上層層疊加，他顫抖著，淚水滲出眼眶，失去了力氣，原來他在搖擺不定間已經錯失反撲的最佳時機，君臨——是的，君臨，意識模糊間，只有這個詞在他腦海中揮之不去。

　　這是第幾次了？松本又翻了個身，面頰摩擦著柔軟的枕頭面料，身上的人由勻速試探，到加速侵略，至失速衝擊。那種不顧一切的莽撞、奮不顧身的衝動，與今時今日三思而後行的櫻井大相逕庭，反而更像是貪得無厭的小獸——他最喜歡的、驕陽般的小獸。

　　*

　　那隻小獸已經不再出現很久了，像是當初那對形影不離的少年一樣。那時候他們在澀谷流連忘返，大把大把的揮霍著時光，打過遊戲、曬過太陽浴、拍過大頭貼、吃過澆上檸檬汁的牛扒，也收過紅酒，縫過紐扣，他也一次又一次狠狠的說過喜歡，也滿心以為對方的確也是愛的，那時的他們真的就像是戀人一樣。

　　漸漸澀谷成為了過去。松本也不再一廂情願說著喜歡最喜歡。松本會和不同的帥氣演員聚會喝酒，不會喊上櫻井；年末過於繁忙染上感冒臥病在床，也無需櫻井照顧；在德國科隆旅遊，更不會牽掛一個月後準備到漢堡的櫻井。

　　而櫻井和朋友後輩旅行，不會要松本跟隨在旁；夜半錄完節目回家感到寂寞，大概亦無需松本關心；到漢堡遊覽時，也不會思忖著松本不久前到過科隆。

　　可是兩人總是擁有無比的親密，呼吸相聞，心跳共振，令松本一再懷疑，這是愛嗎？這難道不是愛嗎？

　　*

　　這一番親密交纏，直直持續了半宵。松本身上的紅痕，沒幾天怕是不能消退，大概這幾天他都只好穿高領毛衣了。

　　見慣了櫻井包藏禍心的謙謙君子模樣，忽然看到往日驕傲暴烈的少年意氣支楞而出，就像他們初初形影不離那時候一樣，松本都以為自己又是那個懵懂無知的小粉絲了。

　　兩人再一次沖澡之後，已將近日出時間。

　　「要留宿嗎？」松本問。

　　「不，明天……今天有ZERO，經理人會到我家來接。我現在就走。」櫻井沒有沉吟。

　　啊，還是冷靜理智的櫻井翔呢。松本用力打個呵欠，轉過身去，留下一句：「那我就不送你了。晚安。」走進了臥室。累了就要休息，他還是那個律己以嚴的松本潤。

　　咔嚓，嘭。大門開了，又關上了。松本合上眼瞼。

　　*

　　後來松本去看了真愛不死，單獨去的。市村前輩當然唱得好，劇情雖然不怎麼樣，但好些歌也蠻不錯——諸如此類的感想，他並沒有與櫻井細說。

　　松本觀劇的時候，並沒有想起櫻井；正如櫻井獨自飛往台灣看小孩先生的演唱會時，大概也不會惦念松本。

　　可是之後的夜晚他們依舊見面了，依舊眼波撩撥，唇齒相親，抵死纏綿。

　　如果說這是愛，恐怕佛洛姆要不同意的。

　　但現在這樣就已經很好了，松本默念，已經很好了。兩年，還有兩年，就讓兩人之間的這一場無聲電影，暫且再繼續一陣吧。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 危險的關係真是苦澀又瀰漫著淡淡痛楚的一首歌。
> 
> Keywords：  
> 電影  
> 在乎與放手
> 
> 歌詞：https://mojim.com/jpy100439x31x3.htm
> 
> 預定會有平行篇，用的是kinki前輩另一首歌。


End file.
